


Kichi just wants to cuddle—

by Lemonskiies (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemonskiies
Summary: Oumaede! I found this in my drafts and was very excited to post it :))
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Kichi just wants to cuddle—

Kokichi was laying on his bedroom floor, His scarf was thrown somewhere on his bed when he flopped down onto the ground. 

"KAEDEEEEEE," The shorter male yelled across the whole house, He heared footsteps frantically approaching the room. "Is something wrong?!" Kaede opened the door to the room and walked in. 

Kokichi giggled softly and smirked, "Nothing, i just wanted you to lay with me" The blonde looked down at her lover. "You've got to be kidding me darling, I was working on something' She sighed and gently kicked the other's foot. 

"b-but kaede!" kokichi started to cry, even though they both knew that they were fake tears. "Cut it out kichi, what did you want?" Kaede's voice softened as she kneeled down next to him. 

The purple haired boy quickly grabbed kaede's wrist and pulled her down to lay with him, pulling himself up to lay on the girl. 

Kaede let out a faint 'oof' noice before wrapping her arms around kokichi. "You're an idiot darling!" She kissed all over his face. 

"Gah– but you love me!" Kokichi wiped the kiss marks away that was left from her lipstick. the two lovers laughter filled the room as the pair rolled around on the floor.

Maybe Kokichi was an idiot, But he was her happy ending. She knew that for sure.


End file.
